Problem: Find all rational roots of
\[4x^4 - 3x^3 - 13x^2 + 5x + 2 = 0\]Enter all the rational roots, separated by commas.
By the Rational Root Theorem, the only possible rational roots are of the form $\pm \frac{a}{b},$ where $a$ divides 2 and $b$ divides 4.  Thus, the possible rational roots are
\[\pm 1, \ \pm 2, \ \pm \frac{1}{2}, \ \pm \frac{1}{4}.\]Checking these values, we find that the rational roots are $\boxed{2,-\frac{1}{4}}.$